User blog:KajiroArts2019/The Mixventures List
Here are the names, ages, tribes, sexuallities and positions of Mmixventures, here they are LINK TO THE YOUTUBERS CUMMONITY HERE: http://ja.mixventures-the-official.wikia.com/wiki/Mix-Ventures:_The_Official_Wiki 'Kiyo' Name: Kiyo Koizumi Age: 17 Tribe: Infernites Sexuallity: 'Pansexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Pan-pixel-Heart-694268777 '''Position: '''Leader 'Ryo Name: 'Ryo Shigemitsu '''Age: '''15 '''Tribe: '''Cragsters '''Sexuallity: '''Pansexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Pan-pixel-Heart-694268777 '''Position: '''Assistant Leader 'Tanosuke Name: 'Tanosuke Izumi '''Age: '''14 '''Tribe: '''Electroids '''Sexuallity: '''Pansexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Pan-pixel-Heart-694268777 '''Position: '''Assistant Leader 'Sanzo Name: 'Sanzo Suzuki '''Age: '''18 '''Tribe: '''Frosticons '''Sexuallity: '''Bisexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Bi-pixel-Heart-694062751 '''Position: '''Member 'Sho Name: 'Sho Kubodera '''Age: '''16 '''Tribe: '''Fang Gang '''Sexuallity: '''Homosexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-pride-pixel-Heart-694268786 '''Position: '''Member 'Yasotaro Name: 'Yasotaro Katabuchi '''Age: '''15 '''Tribe: '''Flexers '''Sexuallity: '''Homosexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-pride-pixel-Heart-694268786 '''Position: '''Member 'Hiro Name: 'Hiro Fujimaki '''Age: '''16 '''Tribe: '''Glorp Corp '''Sexuallity: '''Demisexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Demisexual-pride-heart-729184662 '''Postion: '''Member 'Sota Name: 'Sota Kurogane '''Age: '''14 '''Tribe: '''Spikels '''Sexuallity: '''Polysexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Poly-pixel-Heart-694268771 '''Position: '''Member 'Akira Name: 'Akira Okamura '''Age: '''16 '''Tribe: '''Witastics '''Sexuallity: '''Demisexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Demisexual-pride-heart-729184662 '''Position: '''Member 'Hideki Name: '''Hideki Shioya '''Age: 15 Tribe: 'Orbitonz '''Sexuallity: '''Homosexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-pride-pixel-Heart-694268786 '''Position: '''Member 'Shichirou Name: 'Shichirou Koizumi '''Age: '''13 '''Tribe: '''Infernites '''Sexuallity: '''Pansexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Pan-pixel-Heart-694268777 '''Position: '''Member 'Tsubasa Name: 'Tsubasa Umeki '''Age: '''14 '''Tribe: '''Glowkies '''Sexuallity: '''Homosexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-pride-pixel-Heart-694268786 '''Position: '''Member and Singer and Dancer 'Yoshirou Name: 'Yoshirou Katsushika '''Age: '''13 '''Tribe: '''Klinkers '''Sexuallity: '''Bisexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Bi-pixel-Heart-694062751 '''Position: '''Member / Inventor 'Hideaki Name: 'Hideki Suzuki '''Age: '''17 '''Tribe: '''Frosticons '''Sexuallity: '''Polysexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Poly-pixel-Heart-694268771 '''Position: '''Member 'Shinobu Name: 'Shinobu Kaima '''Age: '''15 '''Tribe: '''Lixers '''Sexuallity: '''Homosexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Pan-pixel-Heart-694268777 '''Position: '''Member / Half-Mixel Half-Monster 'Daichi Name: 'Daichi Nakamoto '''Age: '''16 '''Tribe: '''Weldos '''Sexuallity: '''Pansexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Pan-pixel-Heart-694268777 '''Position: '''Member / Constructor 'Yuuki Name: 'Yuuki Fujimaki '''Age: '''15 '''Tribe: '''Glorp Corp '''Sexuallity: '''Homosexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-pride-pixel-Heart-694268786 '''Position: '''Member 'Shichiro Name: 'Shichiro Okuda '''Age: '''15 '''Tribe: '''Munchos '''Sexuallity: '''Polysexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Poly-pixel-Heart-694268771 '''Position: '''Member / Cooker 'Kichirou Name: 'Kichirou Tomori '''Age: '''17 '''Tribe: '''MCPD (Mixopolis City Police Department) '''Sexuallity: '''Homosexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-pride-pixel-Heart-694268786 '''Position: '''Member 'Takuya Name: 'Sir Takuya Nakatoni '''Age: '''15 '''Tribe: '''Medivals '''Sexuallity: '''Homosexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-pride-pixel-Heart-694268786 '''Position: '''Member 'Kohaku Name: 'Kohaku Muraoka '''Age: '''17 '''Tribe: '''Mixies '''Sexuallity: '''Pansexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Pan-pixel-Heart-694268777 '''Position: '''Member / Musician 'Hayato Name: 'Hayato Toyoda '''Age: '''19 '''Tribe: '''MCFD (Mixopolis City Fire Department) '''Sexuallity: '''Demisexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Demisexual-pride-heart-729184662 '''Position: '''Member 'Yuuto Name: 'Yuuto Sumitimo '''Age: '''16 '''Tribe: '''Pyrattz '''Sexuallity: '''Pansexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Pan-pixel-Heart-694268777 '''Position: '''Member 'Kazuo Name: 'Kazuo Miyazaki '''Age: '''14 '''Tribe: '''Medix '''Sexuallity: '''Polysexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Poly-pixel-Heart-694268771 '''Position: '''Member 'Jurou Name: 'Jurou Shirahata '''Age: '''16 '''Tribe: '''Trashoz '''Sexuallity: '''Pansexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Pan-pixel-Heart-694268777 '''Position: '''Member 'Ken'ichi Name: 'Ken'ichi Tamazaki '''Age: '''20 '''Tribe: '''Nindjas '''Sexuallity: '''Demisexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Demisexual-pride-heart-729184662 '''Position: '''Member / Substitute Leader 'Kon Name: 'Kon Takamura '''Age: '''15 '''Tribe: '''Newzers '''Sexuallity: '''Pansexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Pan-pixel-Heart-694268777 '''Postion: '''Member 'Randall Name: 'Randall Ishihara '''Age: '''14 '''Tribe: '''Nixels (But A Good Guy) '''Sexuallity: '''Half Heterosexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Gray-ace1-pride-Heart-731359435 / Half Homosexual https://melodiebrooks.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-pride-pixel-Heart-694268786 '''Position: '''Member / Fiction Writer 'REVEALED ' 1527582184147.png|Kiyo's Vector 1527584623733.png|Ryo's Vector 1527586658097.png|Tanosuke's Vector 1527730015616.png|Sanzo's Vector 1527734737578.png|Sho's Vector 1527736125166.png|Yasotaro's Vector 1528000589592.png|Hiro's Vector 1528004856124.png|Sota's Vector 1528013342447.png|Akira's Vector 1528099599992.png|Hideki's Vector 1528101842259.png|Shichirou's Vector 1528105076513.png|Tsubasa's Vector 1528427914910.png|Yoshirou's Vector 1528430121196.png|Hideaki's Vector 1528431598068.png|Shinobu's Vector 1528432674871.png|Daichi's Vector 1528439973969.png|Yuuki's Vector 1528441347813.png|Shichiro's Vector 1528535169411.png|Kichirou's Vector 1528536511702.png|Takuya's Vector 1528538248148.png|Kohaku's Vector 1528677213847.png|Hayato's Vector 1528679159511.png|Yuuto's Vector 1528681135020.png|Kazuo's Vector 1528682868165.png|Jurou's Vector 1528685727558.png|Ken'ichi's Vector 1528696694391.png|Kon's Vector 1528700166317.png|Randall's Vector ' UPDATE 1: I fixed a Kiyo topic because it was an error UPDATE 2: I was putting a link to my YouTubers Community for my Mixels OCs on the top so that I need help for my wiki '''UPDATE 3: '''Just change the link though this blog this archived, you can send me a message on my message wall in different community Category:Blog posts